


I Don't like You

by hellyesship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Human Hales, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyesship/pseuds/hellyesship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.His late father wanted Stiles as a son-in-law.</p>
<p>2. So, Stiles need to marry one of his children.</p>
<p>3. Laura’s happily married to James. No Stiles then.</p>
<p>4. Cora’s engaged to his long-term boyfriend, Ricky. Going to get married next year. Then, no Stiles.</p>
<p>5. Left himself, Lydia's boyfriend. No Stiles, again.</p>
<p>6. Mom asked him to break up with Lydia.</p>
<p>Then it hit Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so I'm currently working on this story, it's not going to be so long chapters I believe. For now I don't have any beta so all the grammar errors are absolutely mine and oh my English is not that good so please bear with me :) and this is totally au? Yes definitely.

"Why the hell in the world I need to fucking marry Stiles Stilinski?! Fuck!" Derek shouts to no one.

"Because you gonna be a perfect little wife, Der”. His evil uncle purrs outside his room.

"Shut up, Uncle Pete! Go away!" He yells and stomp to lock the door and sit on his bed. Head in his hands. His life was wonderful less than an hour ago, and now it is so damn miserable!

 

(45 minutes ago, Hale’s living room)

"Derek, are you still with the Martin girl?" His mom, Talia asked softly.

"Er..Yes. Why?" Derek gave her a confused look. His mother never asked him such question. When she had been told that he he was dating Lydia, her mother said no word; not a yes or a no.

"Oh my boy, I'm so sorry" shock and sad were showed on his mother's face. Before Derek could utter his concern, his mother continued with seven words.

"You need to break up with her"

"What? Why?"

"You heard your mother very well, buddy" Peter Hale said nonchalantly at the corner of the room, arm folded to his chest. His eyes focused on some melodrama on television instead of Derek's furious face.

"I was asking my mom. Are you my mom?" Derek glared at the creepy-human-being.

"I don't have a womb, not a female though. So, I'm not your mom, I'm your-"

"Then please shut your mouth!" Derek snapped, considered as a win as Peter flinched a little.

"Derek, baby. Please calm down. This is about your late father" Talia spoke with a soft and small voice. All Derek's anger faded in a blink of eye at the sudden upbringing of the man he missed, they missed.

"What about dad?" , The youngest Hale inquired.

"Do you still remember Stiles?"

Derek frowned at the question. What it has to do with his father?

"The Stilinski?"

"Exactly. You know, your father was truly fond of Stiles when all of you were just some little kids. I always forgot that he was five years older than you, Der. He was so small, thin, and pale" Talia chuckled lightly, sweet memories flooding in her mind.

Derek raised his eyebrow "..and?"

"And your dad wanted him to be his son-in-law"

"Okay. So, dad wanted him as a son-in-law" Derek said blankly.

"You still don't get it, dear brother?" The twin, Laura and Cora said on the same time. Smirks plastered on their faces.

"I don't get it what? "

The smirks totally not a good sign, Derek thought. He let his smart brain working to process all the information he got;

1.His late father wanted Stiles as a son-in-law.

2\. So, Stiles need to marry one of his children.

3\. Laura’s happily married to James. No Stiles then.

4\. Cora’s engaged to his long-term boyfriend, Ricky. Going to get married next year. Then, no Stiles.

5\. Left himself, Lydia's boyfriend. No Stiles, again.

6\. Mom asked him to break up with Lydia.

Then it hit Derek.

His heart pounded hard "Mom, you're not going to tell me what I'm thinking it is because there's no way I-"

"You need to marry Stiles"

Derek widened his eyes in disbelief "Are you serious mom?!"

"I am very serious right now, son”

 

(End of flashback)

"Oh my god. What I suppo-" His babbles stop as his phone chirps. 

"Are you serious?" Derek growls (at his phone) and reaching for the phone. A new message, he clicks open. His 'beloved' uncle sent a text.

-The Devil  
Just to let u know, your mom's going to invite your fiance to BH, very soon, to let you guys to know each other again, I guess. Say a word about this to your mom I'll give your desserts to the twin, for a month. And you’re welcome.

Derek rolls his eyes at the childish threat. It's just so Peter Hale.

-Derek  
Again, not fond of sweets. And thank you.

-Uncle Pete ( yes he changed the contact name. Shut up)  
Liar!  
Very well nephew you’re welcome ;)

Another chirp.

-Lydia  
Up to Skype?

As expected. She needs some orgasms before going to bed. Derek rolls his eyes; not tonight though. Instead of replying the text Derek walks to his large drawer to get headache patches and get into his bed, snuggles under his silky duvet.

 

***

"That's not fair, dad. You know that" Stiles groans.

"But he's your mate" John assures his son. He know Stiles able to resist all the pain being away from his mate for a long time. However, Talia's call two days ago might bring a new hope for his only son's happiness.

"You can't use that as a reason, dad. I don't care if I don't mate for my entire life. I don't care dad, at all. Derek has nothing to do with this shit. He can manage his own life, his own choice." Stiles heart clenches at the name. After ten years, this is the first time he says that name. The Alpha inside howls sadly for the said man.

"Son-"

Stiles raises his palm "Don't. I don't wanna talk about this anymore, please. Good night dad. Drive safe”

John sighs as his son walking toward the house. 

"Claudia honey, I wish you were here"

Stiles braces himself on front door; heart breaks at his father's whisper. He immediately put his brightest smile when he hears his betas approaching the living room, and instantly rolls his eyes as he smells food, it was only two days ago he told them to not bring any food around the house except kitchen. Poor Mrs Mary, the only maid in the mansion.

"What's wrong man? Your scent is weird right now.”

“Nothing” Stiles says, taking his place on loveseat.

Normally, Scott will be the one who occupied the sit beside their Alpha but right now he don't, he thinks Stiles smells funny. 

“A little bit sour. Is that an arousal?" Scott wrinkles his nose, not used of that smell on Stiles. His best friend smells like happiness, most of the time though; that's what Erica said.

"He is sad, idiot. Tell me again Stiles why you gave him the bite?" Jackson asks, poking his salad with fork.

"Stop playing with your food, Jax. Just eat it" Stiles commands the most stubborn beta, yet the most useful one. Jackson glares at the alpha, but digging his salad though.

"And for your question, I bit Scotty because he wanted the bite. I can't deny my beloved brother" Stiles winks at the beaming face in front him.

"Stiles loves me! Not you Jackass" Scott stick out his tongue childishly.

"Yet I’m the second" Jackson smirks.

"I..you..I hate you! " Scott points his index finger, yelling at his enemy-pack mate.

"Well, I hate you more McCall! " Jackson snaps. The poor plastic fork breaks in his fist.

"You son of bit-"

"Enough! Oh my god! Can't you two idiots just stop this bullshit?" Stiles snarls, using his dominant voice. He hates using his alpha voice outside training or fighting, but when it comes to Jackson and Scott nothing can't stop them, except their alpha.

Scott whimpers. Jackson startles.

Boyd chuckles. Erica snorts; only Stiles have such effect on Jackson. Alpha thing, obviously.

"Where's Danny?" Stiles asks. Red blood eyes turn brown. Danny the troublemaker; little shit that can't do one thing without troubling Stiles or other pack members.

"Planning new pranks, I guess" Erica supplies.

"Or maybe hacking some video games companies" Boyd add.

"Maybe. But please do monitor him guys. I don't wanna meet your principal again. I was 10 second from ripping his throat out the last time I've met him. Really, Finstock's big mouth made from hell" Stiles eyes all his babies with twinkle-hope in his eyes.

As usual his second is the first one to take the responsibility.

"I'll talk to him later"

"Thanks, Jax" Stiles beams. Jackson nods to his Alpha while eyeing the youngest Stilinski’s pack. Scott and him will never be friend.

The young Alpha yawns " 'Kay kids, bed time. Use your own room. No sneaking on me guys, don't give me that look McCall. Sleep on your room tonight". He chuckles when the boy pouts and on the same time drag Erica and Boyd along to his bedroom despite the protest groans coming from the couple. Jackson only shake his head, making his way to hug Stiles good night and disappear to his own room upstair.

They live together in a big house own by the Stilinski in a private neighborhood. The elder Stilinski doesn't live there though, he is staying at their old house about 30 minutes away. John doesn't have heart to leave his and Claudia's 'little heaven'. The place where they spent years together once full of love and affection, with the arrival of their son their lives were perfect since then. Unfortunately, the female alpha died in a fight, left the human husband and their were-baby. Well, now the were-baby not a baby anymore, Stiles Stilinski is a well-known among werewolves all around the world.

Stiles breaths heavily as he locks his door. They were too distracted to remember why their alpha was sad on the first place. They're useless sometimes, Stiles chuckles. His pack full of pups.

Bip

-Jax  
U think u can fool me? U can tell me anything, yknow that right?

Stiles smirks, as expected.

-Its nothing, really. Go to sleep, you've got class tomorrow. Thanks for the concern anyway, I do appreciate it. Good night pup.

-Jax  
Anytime, Alpha. Night.

Jackson being Jackson, he knows very well when something is wrong. Stiles is so damn sure Jackson is going to confront him, give and take 3 days from now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so a new chapter!  
> Hope you guys will like it :) and again English's not my main language so be prepared to read/see bunch of grammar errors.

“So, you're telling us that you're going to marry a guy. Stiles? Is that a name? " Isaac wrinkles his nose. Really, who named their kid Stiles?

Allison adds "and that said Stiles is your sisters' age, which is 25 years old"

"Did Lydia know about this, Derek?" Isaac asks.

Derek raises his eyebrow, unimpressed. "Really, Isaac? She's the last thing I'll worried about"

"But her reputation or might I say yours also will be doomed from the break up later"

"That doesn't matter, Isaac. Please, I have enough in my plate. Haters can go and fuck themselves" Derek massages his temple starting to regret why he agreed to date Lydia on the first place.

"Sup ? losers"

Derek groans, not now.

"Our Der-bear here is going to marry his family's choice, a guy name Stiles"

Lydia grimace. "Stiles? Is that really a name? ”

"Can someone be less concern about his fucking name?! I'm the one right here, right now that you guys need to be concerned about!" Derek snaps.

Lydia gives a stern look 

"That's not a bad idea I guess. Don't give me that bitch-face, Hale. It's good for you though, its about time for you to settle down. I know this is 21 century not some 80's, but I'm sure marriage arrangements are still working out there and yeah I only agree with this because I’m already bored with you”

Allison and Isaac nod.

"Whatever Martin, now please if you excuse us". Derek doesn't care if he's being rude right now. He's freaking out and he's allow to be rude, take it or leave it.

"Very well, farewell ex-boyfriend" Lydia wink, flipping her beautiful strawberry blonde hair and gone.

Derek glares at his best friends "Since I don't sleep with Martin anymore, I want you two to stop talking to her"

Allison grins "Possessive now aren't we?". Isaac laughs and blow a kiss to Derek. He laughs along, seeing his friends happy make he forget his problem and surrounding, including two figures in black leathers across their table, staring at him.

 

***

"Not bad, Stiles" Jackson grins at his alpha. He expects Stiles to puff his chest in proud-alpha-way because his mate is a beau, but the young alpha keep walking since they left the college's cafeteria, he also did not said a word since then.

"Stiles.."

"Drop it, Jackson". Stiles says coldly, yanking his arm from the beta grasp who is trying to comfort him by physical contact.

Jackson flinches at the sudden rejection, he whimper a bit. What? It's his nature instinct okay, being the first bitten by the alpha makes him more clingy than others but of course he did not show that behavior in front of pack, especially McCall.

"Come here" The alpha wraps his hands around the sad beta as they get into Jeep. Jackson leans to his alpha with a happy sigh.

"Better? " Stiles asks, ruffling the boy’s hair playfully.

The beta immediately break the hug as expected, trying to fix his now messy hair.

"Stiles! My hair!"

The alpha only chuckles "Are you hungry?"

"Nice try, Stiles. Just tell me what's wrong, you promised me two weeks ago" Jackson nudges his side.

"I tried to rape him, when he was only ten" Stiles whispers.

He hears the beta gasps, maybe he is a disgusting creature to him now instead of a very dedicated Alpha. Once again Stiles is wrong when he feels a hand on his arm.

"Your first rut?" Jackson ask softly.

"Yes. I was fifteen at that time, we were playing at my backyard. Fortunately, my father was there. I almost..Jackson, I almost.." The alpha grips his thigh hard, claws out. 

"Stop it. You're hurting yourself! " Jackson shouts and grab the alpha's hands.

His eyes widen in shock, the wounds are not healing. "Stiles! Heal yourself! You're bleeding! Why I can't take your pain away?! " The beta shouts, distress and panic scents suffocate Stiles's nostril.

"It will heal, but it will take some times. It is common for unmated matured alpha”

"But-"

"Don't worry too much, pup. Or are you actually hoping for me to die so you guys can be free from the mighty abuser Alpha Stilinski huh? " The Alpha nudges the beta side playfully.

"Not funny, Stiles" Jackson huffs.

"Maybe. But the last part was funny though, don't ya think? The hunters said I was a cruel alpha to my were-babies and humans pack mate" He laugh loudly.

Jackson growls "Stupid hunters, tried to take us away"

"Yeah, bunch of idiots. They can't raise my babies like I did, right? " Stiles quirks his eyebrow.

The beta rolls his eyes hard "Of course, only you, O Alpha of mine"

"Am I adopted you, Jax? " Stiles asks out of the blue.

"No, you bit me and that make me your ‘biological’ beta”

"Really?"

"Y-yes. What's wrong? " The beta ask with a shaky voice, obviously fear of the truth that somehow he is not a Stilinski pack member.

"Where did you get the asshole gene then? When I don't have one in my blood? " The alpha grins broadly and immediately bring his hands to his ears.

"STILES!! YOU ASSHOLE!!"

 

***

"Derek honey, do you know that your fiance had arrived here in Beacon Hill?"

“No” Derek answers lazily, busy digging his steak.

“He also went to see you at your college”

"What?!" He chocks, spit flying everywhere, purposely ignore Peter's groan beside him. 

"He came to my school? Why didn't you tell me?! "

"Why bother? Need to impress the alpha don't we? " Peter smirks. The smirk disappeared  as Talia tell him to shut his mouth, she only roll her eyes when his childish younger brother pouts.

"Alpha? What the hell is that?" Nobody answers him, everyone seems to enjoy their food very much. His mom doesn’t scold him for swearing, for the first time. Peter suddenly interested with glasses, babbling about how amazing the creator.

"Mom" He pleads.

"Soon, honey. Soon" Talia gives her son a small smile.

He is not satisfied with the answer and want to ask more when his mother widens her eyes and gasps.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Stiles is coming today"

"What?!" All the Hales shout, and yes Peter is included.

"What?! Stiles is coming? Today? Woohooo!" Cora shouts happily, making a small silly dance.

Laura just roll her eyes; Cora, Stiles and herself were best friends before the Hales moved to Beacon Hill, and of course to meet Stiles make herself bubbling with happiness but somehow for a married lady to dance stupid like Cora is just inappropriate so she don't.

"Really mom? I can't wait to meet him again, it's been awhile." Laura smiles to her mother and get a warm smile in return.

"What's wrong with you people? He tried to rape me when I was bloody 10!" Seeing the elders exciting to meet up with Stiles make him furious. "He is nothing more than human but a MONSTER!"

"DEREK! You have no right to talk such things about Stiles!"

"Why the hell I can't insult him, Cora? You choose him rather than your own younger brother?! A rapist instead of me?!"

"He is not a rapist! That was his first rut! He didn’t learn how to control yet, so you better shut your mouth!”

“You two please stop!” 

Laura shouts the top of her lungs made the other two quite but not without the death glares.

Talia blinks in disbelieve watching her children shouting at each other. She sighs when she opens a new text message.

 

-Stiles  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard everything. Looks like this is not a good time to have a mini reunion I guess. We can find another suitable time.

-Talia  
I will contact you later. I’m so sorry, Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now. Just let me know what you guys think about this new update :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update, so hectic here with my assignment, classes and stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter :)

“Oh my god, Stiles! I can’t wait to see him!” Scott is literally bouncing on the passenger seat, so excited to meet his alpha’s mate. He, Boyd, and Erica never see this Derek guy before and yes he feels bitter because Jackson did, but well that doesn’t matter now as this is all about Stiles’s happiness.

“You mean, WE” Boyd says from the back seat, voice slightly muffle with Erica’s hair in his mouth, she prefers his lap rather than leather seat obviously. 

“Yeah, definitely we are” the girl chuckles and gracefully tie up her hair to a pony tail.

“Watch you hair, Reyes” Jackson groans when the evil pony tail slap him on the face.

Stiles smiles so hard, watching his pack through rear view mirror. All the betas are bubbling with happiness, sweet and soft scents radiating freely in the car. He just hope Derek is going to like him, no, he hope Derek is going to like the betas at least, after all Stiles is only a monster in his eyes. The Alpha inside his chest unsettle at the thought, happy to finally be able to meet the man again and somehow fear of rejection, he knew Derek only agreed to be his mate because the love to his dead father and to make the situation worse is Derek have no idea about the existence of werewolf at all. He sigh heavily.

The alpha barely parked the car when he been startled by loud knocks on the mirror. He gasps, clumsily open the door and crash-hug the person.

“Cor! Oh my god! I missed you!”

The girl in his arms only chuckles and giggling when he spinning her in the air. “I missed you too”

A cough interrupt their happy little reunion “Cora only? What about me, Stilinski?”

“Lau?! Look at you! Gone already boy cut hair!” Stiles laughs heartily when Laura pouts.

“Shut up and hug me Stiles”

 

***

“Breath..breath Derek Hale..breath” He tries to calm down, he is so fucking nervous. He can hear the noise downstair, well more to Laura and Cora’s voices. He is so not ready to face his..fiance? “Oh fuck..” He cringes at the fiance. Cora text him like 10 minutes ago to bring his ass downstair but no please he is not ready! like ever!

Knock Knock Knock

He groans. “Go away, Cor! Don’t disturb me, leave me alone”. He expectsma snark response for being an ass but the voice make him freezes.

“Derek? It’s me..Stiles”

He stares at the door, standing still. Familiar. The voice he used to hear, the same voice he liked to hear to; the ramblings, the laughs. 

“Sti” He breath.

“Yes, it’s me. Would you let me in? I’ve got lot of thing to talk to you” The voice sound hesitant, and he do not like it at al. He almost reach the door knob and freeze when his mind bring him to 10 years ago, his heart’s beating fast.

“Derek, please. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not going to do anything. I swear, I promise. I just wanna talk to you, wanna hear your voice. I..missed you”  


“You promise?” He says with a small voice, he can feel tears burning behind his eyes. He is scared, but deep inside he missed the man so much. Stiles was his first crush, or maybe love? He protected Derek whenever the twins being mean, every fucking single time, the one who wiped his tears and snot when they were playing in the forest and he fell, the first person who called him ‘Der’, and the one who asked ‘wanna do first kiss?’ shyly. 

“I promise, Derek.” Stiles says softly.

Derek breath hitched as soon as he open the door. “Beautiful” he blurts and immediately cover his mouth with his palm. Dammit!

Stiles smiles gently in return, and says “So do you. You are as pretty as ever”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's been awhile. I've been busy with final exam until yesterday, but now I'm back! and just to let you know I wrote this last night instead of sleeping sooooo. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Cor! Hurry up!” Laura yells, getting impatient waiting for Cora who always took some times to get ready. 

“I’m coming!”

They promised to visit Ricky’s new apartment for furniture, decorating and stuff. Laura feels sorry for her twin with the long distance relationship. Cora only in town once in every two months as she basically lives in New York, running her successful beauty cosmetic business there, while Ricky is a local lawyer. Laura rolls her eyes when Cora makes her way down the staircase with a smug face, kiss their mother goodbye and a “See you guys later, mom and Stiles’s friends” 

Talia bid her daughters goodbye and chuckles at the sight before her. She eyes the unoccupied couches around the big living room; four teenagers squeezed together in a love seat. What it seems like a couple sitting closely and look far more than comfortable, meanwhile the crooked jaw boy is keep glaring at the good looking teen beside him? Are they lovers as well? Adorable.

“So, I’m Derek’s mother, Talia Hale, and the young ladies just now are my daughters, Laura and Cora, the older sisters to Derek.” She smiles warmly, already fond of the teenagers. 

“Nice to meet you ma’am, I’m Jackson Whittemore, the first beta-” only to be interrupted by Scott’s palm on his mouth. Jackson gives the boy a sharp glare and a muffle of “fuck off’

“Are you idiot?! She’ll find out that we’re werewolves!”

Boyd and Erica gasp. 

“Oh. I didn’t mean to say that” Scott grimace, mentally scolds himself for being so clumsy.

The four wolves stare in disbelieve when Talia laughs. “What’s your name young man? you’re so adorable-”

Scott open his mouth to answer when Talia continues,

“with your man over there. How long both of you have been together?”

“What? I..We..”

Jackson is getting impatient, he need to know why Derek’s mom know about werewolves. Stiles didn’t tell him anything about that. “Three years and getting stronger. May I ask how could you know about werewolves?”

Scott shrieks while Talia squeals.

“Awhhh, that’s cute! I hope Stiles and Derek will-”

“Ma’am..”

“Oh right, sorry little bit carried away. I knew about the existence of you guys, I mean werewolves for a long time now. My late husband and Stiles’s mother were best friends since they were young and he was the most trusted human Claudia ever know, so you can guess from that event that she told him about werewolf. Then I came along to know about supernatural world from him when we became lovers and don’t give me that look kids! I don’t steal him away okay, Claudia always had her eyes on Johnny boy who happened to be my best friend” She ends her explanation with a big smile, all the teenagers smiling along.

“Laura and Cora are aware as well?” The dark skin young man, Boyd asks politely.

“Yes the are. Once tiny Stiles wolfed out when he was playing with my children at a playground when a little girl accidentally pushed Derek off from a swing. Oh my he was so cute with tiny fang and all and after that was a hellish solid four hours. Can you guys imagine how we adult explaining about werewolves to seven years old?”

“A nightmare I guess” Erica laughs, remembering how frustrated Stiles was when he tried to convince her(a very human with no knowledge about supernatural) to take the bite for her medical sake. 

“If you don’t mind, could you tell us why Derek has no idea at all about werewolves? You didn’t tell him or something? and his name is Scott by the way” Jackson gestures to the boy beside him.

“I believed Stiles already told you what happened ten years ago” She continues as the four teenagers nod their head in agreement. “I know how bad first rut is and I can’t blame Stiles because I know he really didn’t mean it. He cared my son so much. You need to see how protective he was when it came to Derek. Stiles will never hurt him” Talia sniffs slightly. She gives a watery smile when Erica taking a sit beside her and take her hand in hers.

“I have no chance at all to explain the real situation to Derek. He will scream and get mad whenever we brought Stiles into conversations. As Stilinski moved out of town we never talk about that incident anymore. However, I’m very sure he missed Stiles dearly. I heard he mumbled Stiles’s name in sleep sometimes, the last time was only last night. I hope they will find happiness”

“Happy ending will be theirs. Believe me” Jackson smiles assuredly. 

 

***

“So...why are we here?” Derek asks after a long awkward silence where he’s currently sitting on a park bench, while Stiles standing on the same spot like a loyal bodyguard. An hour ago he asked Derek’s mother permission to take him out for a ‘talk’ and which Derek had a stressful moment trying to hide the small smile crept on his face when the man addressed his mother as ‘Aunt Talia’ almost shy while scratching his neck. Stiles used to do that a lot whenever he wanted Derek to have sleepover.

“I..Fuck..Shit. We need to go now” Stiles frowns as he smells unknown werewolves, they are not supposed to be here! Derek’s mom told him there is no supernatural creature here. Dammit! They had been followed.

“What? Why? We didn’t even talk yet-” Derek’s getting annoyed and want to argue but has been cut by Stiles who pushed him behind him. He startles by a low growl, is it came from Stiles?

“Why are you here? And what do you want?” He hears Stiles ask angrily. The strangers he noticed a twin, smirking and one of them licks his lip while staring at him. Derek shivers, without thinking his hands grasp Stiles’s shirt. He hears Stiles whispers something like “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you”. Why Stiles need to protect him? Who are they? What’s happening?

None of them actually response to Stiles instead they stare at Derek hungrily like he is some delicious meat ready to be munch. He trembles at the thought.

“Answer. Me.” Stiles demands, voice deep and feral.

One of the twin smirks. “Chill man. We just wanna see what Alpha Stilinski looks like. Our alpha said you were an outstanding one”

“Who is your alpha?”

“Deucalion” Both of them answer proudly.

“Deucalion huh? Once a pathetic little omega and now an alpha? I didn’t remember he has any intention to kill me when he was begging for my knot” Stiles sneers by the shock looks on their face. Stupid betas.

“And I didn’t remember our alpha ever mentioned about how fuckable his human mate is, Ethan” The other twin, Aiden challenges, eyeing Derek head to toe.

That’s enough for Stiles to lost to his inner alpha. He roars. Blood’s pumping loud in his ears. Barely registered how scared his mate is who slumps on the ground with face buries on knees, arms tightly wrap around his legs. Derek breath seems..off. Damn alpha’s battle pride! In the blink of an eye the two werewolves howl in pain and take off immediately. Stiles feels like he can(actually he is not) kiss Danny for the astonishing wolfsbane filled gun he invented a couple months ago. A very small size but damn powerful.

“Hey, Derek, hey. Come on, breath. You’re doing good, in and out. Focus, please. That’s it. Merlin, I thought you gonna die on me Hale” Stiles breaths in relieve, helping Derek just trigger bad memory or he might say a nightmare having Erica in seizure and panic attack on the same time long before she became a werewolf herself.

“ ‘tiles..who-” Derek stutters, he demands to know the situation, but Stiles’s having none of that. He need to make sure his mate is truly safe and cared and obviously now is not a perfect time to explain all the shit happened.

“I’ll explain ALL to you, later. You have my word. Now let me take you home okay?” Stiles gently wipes the tears with his thumb and the sweat with his sleeve.

“Okay” He agrees and slowly collect himself from the ground.

“Are you okay? Need some help?” Stiles politely offer as the man staggers on his feet.

“No. I’m fine”

“Didn’t your mom taught you that lying is bad?” He asks teasingly, shaking his head.

“What?..Hey! Put me down! People are watching!” He yelps when Stiles suddenly grab him up and attached him to his hip like he is some toddler! and he just realized how strong Stiles is with one hand cradles his phone to ear and the other one hold Derek firmly to his side, walking steadily like he carrying some babies instead of a grown up. He huffs when the man ignores his protest and seems too focus talking to the person he obviously didn’t know.

‘I need you to look up for a Deucalion, newly turned alpha. Talk to Deaton if needed. Sure, you can tell me anything you know that, what is it? New boyfriend? Who is it time time? Ah i know him, not bad. Ugh, too much information boy. Hey Danny boy, can we talk later? I gotta go now. Be nice, stay out of trouble ‘till we get home at least. Okay, love ya too kiddo’

“Who is it?” Derek murmurs, eyes close. Forgive him for having a habit to easily to fall asleep whenever he feels extremely comfortable and he honestly didn’t know Stiles’s warm neck and shoulder were comfortable as hell, without realizing it somehow his arms circled his neck tightly.

The alpha chuckles fondly, hearing the human’s heartbeat beating steadily. He’s sleeping. His mate. In his arms. Safe and sound. He find himself smiling. A radiant smile.

“Sleep, little dove. I’m taking you home” He whispers.

 

***

Mom. 

I’m truly happy today. Your son finally able to smile mom, real smile. I believe you gonna like him. I know you liked him already the day he was born but you gonna like him more now, mom. He’s beautiful, like really beautiful. But its a shame he smell off, because of me. He used to smell sweet as flower and calm as the forest, but now dirt by sour and bitter and perhaps anger in it. I’m sorry mom. I’m sorry to not be able to treat my mate well as you always taught me. But I promise mom, I’m gonna make it right. I know you’ll say that it was not my fault, but believe when I say I put all the blame all the guilty on me for years. This guilty will always be a scar in my life, a scar that never can be healed. 

Sorry, this letter supposed to be happy but I got carried away again, obviously. Your son's still clumsy inside, mom. I hope you’re happy there. Dad and I always miss and looooove you.

Good night, mom.

p/s: I can’t wait to meet the love of my life tomorrow! :) <3

-Genim-

 

Stiles rubs his wet eyes, hug the diary the last time before keep it in a drawer. He started writing to his mother a year after her death, in his diary; the diary that has been given by her for his ten birthday. Nobody know but him that book is his anchor since the lost of his mother, his alpha. He yawns, almost midnight. He need to get enough sleep as he need to look presentable tomorrow, he’s going to meet the love of his life. He feels giddy inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whether you like it or not :)


End file.
